


all eyes on you

by bethrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethrio/pseuds/bethrio
Summary: When Mia spots her brother cozied up to a women across the street she has to watch them, I mean, how else can she gather information up about him?
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, slight OFC/OFC
Comments: 32
Kudos: 194





	all eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly thought of this when I made a gif of Rio touching Beth's chin in 2.01 because I want him to do it more. I also have a head-canon that Rio has a little sister who annoys the shit out of him but who he finds highly amusing and loves her a lot.  
> Sorry if I missed any mistakes! Happy reading!  
> (shit also sorry if i fucked up the spanish, i tried lol)

The cold breeze which keeps brushing past Mia makes her regret not wearing a better jacket as she waits for Marie to show up. She pulls the front of her jacket tighter around her body and tries not to shiver.

She can see her bigger coat on her bedroom floor, laughing at her as she shivers outside the cafe. She would have worn it but it just didn’t go with her outfit and she’s on a date, she needs to look cute.

Not that Marie would care if she wore it but still—she cared.

Mia looks inside the cafe again making sure no spots have been taken, panic slowly starting to run through her body as time goes on. She knew she should have waited another 10 minutes before setting off but she was antsy to get here. Antsy to see Marie.

After another minute of shivering in the street, she takes her phone out to distract her and to check the time. Marie shouldn’t be long now, she’s somehow always on time. Mia laughs at the mental image of Marie waiting around the corner until it’s the time they agreed on.

They’ve only been seeing each other for a few weeks but every time she sees Marie she gets all giddy in that which makes Chris roll his eyes at her and ask how old she is.

When her thoughts turn to her older brother she opens Facebook to see if he’s replied to the video she sent him. She always tags him in jump scare videos which she knows makes him jump despite his many protests.

“You only tag me in shit that you think makes me jump. It ain’t surprising when you do it all the time, Mia.” He told her last Sunday when they were at their Ma’s after Sunday dinner.

Mia jumps up in her seat from the couch, “Urm—I know it makes you jump so stop lying.”

“You don’t know shit. The last one you tagged me in you already tagged me in it before. Just ‘cause you freak out each time don’t mean I do.” Chris didn’t even look up from his phone as he spoke to her and god—he’s so fucking annoying.

“You’re such a liar, just admit I’ve gotten you at least once.”

Chris just keeps typing on his phone, “Nah.”

Mia huffs and reaches next to her for a cushion, lobbing it at his head.

Chris throws his head back and laughs at her when it misses. “¿Ooo por qué estás enojado? ¿Porqué sabes que tengo razón?”

Mia tries not to leap at him because she knows he’ll just throw her on the floor again. So she takes another childish way out. “¡Mamá! ¡Chris está siendo malo!”

“Christopher, ¿por qué está siendo malo con tu hermana?” Their Ma shouts from the kitchen.

Chris doesn’t reply to her, just chants ‘snitch’ quietly under his breath and then she does leap at him.

Her thoughts are brought back to the present when she sees he hasn’t replied to her recent comment yet. She knows he’s on his phone 24/7 yet takes ages to reply to her. He’s so fucking annoying she thinks again.

Mia pockets her phone and looks around trying to spot Marie when she spots him instead, across the street. She’s about to shout at him to draw his attention to her but then she spots someone else with him.

Blonde, stacked, curvy and wearing a pink floral blouse which makes Mia blink. It’s a nice blouse it’s just—what’s someone like her doing with her annoying ass older brother?

That breeze from earlier tries to make its presence known again but Mia doesn’t even notice it now, her attention fully on her brother as he waits for his car to be pulled around as he stands with some women.

The woman says something and from across the street (slightly hidden behind a tree) Mia can see Chris roll his eyes, he then takes off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders. Both Mia and Chris watch as the lady snuggles slightly into it, welcoming the warmth as she looks at Chris all smug.

Her brother shakes his head and lifts his hand to grab her chin, he leans forward and kisses her before shaking his head again in what Mia thinks is disbelief and just—what?!

Mia blinks, _hard_ , as she tries to process what she’s looking at. It’s not like Chris is foregoing with what’s going on in his life but still—with the way the two are staring at each other makes Mia think it’s something special between them.

He’s so fucking annoying. She shares stuff with him! It isn’t hard to tell her things to Chris! Especially serious things!

Mia can’t stop the huff that escapes her, she looks away getting her phone out, about to ring him up and act like she can’t see him. She glances at him before she calls and she spots him already on a phone call which doesn’t surprise her in the slightest. That phone is always glued to his hand.

Her focus shifts to the lady instead, she stares at Chris with big blue eyes which Mia can see from across the street. She can also see how pretty she is and somehow feel a softness surrounding her.

Chris has never brought a girl home before other than Rhea, and that’s because he got her pregnant, and for the first time she wonders what her brother's type is. She was apparently off the mark by a far bit.

The lady looks around as Chris continues his phone call and Mia quickly hides more behind the tree, not wanting to be caught staring at her.

After a few seconds she peeks back around, wanting more information on her brother and this mystery woman. She looks just in time to see Chris’ finger sweep the hair from across her forehead.

It’s the most intimate thing she’s ever seen him do with someone who isn’t his family. She should look away, she _should,_ but can’t make herself do it.

The lady’s attention turns back to him and fuck—Mia can see the heart eyes on her face from here. Chris’ fingers move to her chin as he softly caresses it.

His fingers move gently as he talks to whoever’s on the phone and Mia just—watches them.

“Helloooo—earth to Mia!”

Mia’s gaze is ripped from her brother as she turns around to the sound of Marie’s voice.

“There she is! Hi babe.” Marie leans and kisses her which allows Mia’s brain to catch up on what just happened.

“Hi! Sorry, I was in a world of my own.” She tells Marie when they part.

“It’s okay, you look really cute when you do it.”

She can’t stop the blush which rushes to her face and she kicks at the rocks near her feet. There’s that giddy feeling again. “Thanks.”

“Do you know those people?” Marie asks as she looks in the direction where Mia’s gaze was.

Mia turns her gaze to watch her brother and spots his g-wagon pulling up as he ends the phone call. His hand is still on her chin.

“Yeah I do.”

They both watch as Chris tugs her up by her chin for a quick kiss before opening the car door for her.

“You do?” Marie asks.

They watch the pair drive away and Mia turns back around to face Marie.

“He’s my brother.”

She blinks at the information and then looks back over to the spot he was at. “Oh! Was that his girlfriend? Did you want to go and say hi?”

“Nah. I much prefer waiting for you than talking to his lame arse.”

Marie giggles and Mia smiles at the sight.

When they part ways a few hours later, Mia remembers Chris again and the women. She’s about to call him to tell him only then her brain supplies her with multiple scenarios where she can string it onto him. She wants to see his annoying face fall into shock as she tells him about what she saw, see what it's like to spring something on him. She can’t wait.


End file.
